Ji Ru Ling
Ji Ru Ling who was previously known as Xiao Long Nu before the Great Battle, is a resident in the Xia Dormitory and shares a room with Julia. History At the time of Great Battle 20 years ago, her husband Guo Erhad been recruited in the war and became a military doctor. He disappeared while doing the treatment of injured yi neng users during the mysterious dimension battle. Split up from her husband, Xiao Long Nu, now Ji Ru Ling, was stuck as a doctor. She changed her appearance because of medical disputes and joined the entertainment, social circle. She fell into the entertainment industry and re-finished her career in the second spring. Personality Ji Ru Ling considers herself as a very beautiful and young women in the whole Dorm. Her pride in her beauty and appearance marks her different from others. She seeks attention with her over-attitude poses. However, she has a youthful and childish heart and still helps everyone with her medical knowledge. Job She plans to sign Golden Dimension Star Challenge” to present her voice and become a star. But during auditioning, the judges rejected her. She was chosen by Liang Xi Xi, who saw potential in her, signed a contract and invited her in his company. She told her roommates about being chosen but she has always been a magician assistant and dared not tell the truth to everyone about her real job. Later on she helped Ren Pang Guang to be a spokeswoman in his company. Although her promoting video lacked strength, Chen Wei asked her million fans to support her. Specialty Whenever someone calls out her name, she appears immediately, even if she is busy in her work or on stage performance. Her old habit of poking her fingers into her patient's nose to check their sickness hasn't changed, neither her "Dead for sure" 死定了. Relationships: Liang Xi Xi: Liang Xi Xi saw some weird capability in her and liked her at first sight and invited her in his company as a magician. He secretly takes care of her despite her uncompromising personality. Xia Mei: Ji Ru Ling and Xia Mei don't often get along too well. Both being too straightforward, Xia Mei keeps reminding her of her real old age.When the three new boyfriends from Julia’s group date appeared, both of them fought over one man and tried winning him. She has a scornful feelings towards her and often fight over things and insulting each other on their beauty. However, they are also shown to be on same side when it comes to family matters. Julia: Julia is her roommate. They aren't shown much together but Julia always believes whatever she says. Even when she lied to her of going to Hollywood and earning great money. She always volunteers to help Julia when it comes to seeing a boy. She helped her in exchange souls with Cang Qiong to go on a blind date and later on a group date to entertain the three boys. Quotes: * To Ren Pang Guang: "Don't you know? Deaf people are good at reading people's lips" * “You can doubt my age but you can’t doubt my acting skills or medical abilities.” = Category:The X Dormitory cast Category:Doctors Category:Females